


귀환 - 13

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 레이는 계속해 꿈을 꾼다. 그리고 다시 환상을 본다.





	귀환 - 13

눈앞이 흐릿하다. 주변이 시끄러운데 제대로 들리지 않는다. 소음 속에 어떤 낯익은 목소리도 없었다. 처음 들어보는 언어가 들렸다. 자세히 듣고 싶었지만 귀를 기울일 힘이 나질 않았다. 눈을 다시 감았다. 누군가 머리를 세게 내리 친 것처럼 아팠다. 온 몸이 불타는 것 같아 몸부림치려 했지만 움직이지 않았다. 할 수 있는 건 소리도 내지 못하고 물고기처럼 입만 뻐끔 거리는 것 이었다.

눈을 다시 떴다. 안개가 낀 것처럼 흐릿했다. 소리가 띄엄띄엄 들렸다. 누군가 귀를 막은 것 같았다.

“이 여자가 죽으면 너희도 죽는다.”

소리가 작아졌다가 갑자기 커졌다. 귀가 아프다. 이럴 바에야 귀를 틀어막고 싶었다. 고개는 돌리지 못하고 소리가 나는 쪽을 보았다. 흰 덩어리처럼 보인다. 누가 누군 보고 말하는 거지? 머릿속이 느릿느릿 움직였다. 방금 들은 목소리를 그동안 들었던 목소리와 비교했다. 벤. 레이는 간신히 그 이름을 떠올렸다. 하지만 벤은 저렇게 말하지 않는다. 그는 누군가에게 명령하는 사람이 아니다.

하지만 그가 맞다. 그가 레이의 손을 잡고 있었다. 카일로 렌이라면 그렇지 않을 거야. 어떻게 그런 결론이 도출됐는지 이해할 수 없었지만 그렇게 생각했다. 그 생각에 의문을 가지기엔 너무 지쳤다. 레이는 숨을 들이켰다. 흰 덩어리로 보이는 벤이. 이 표현이 부적절하다면 적어도 그렇게 보이는 자가 손을 뻗었다. 안 돼. 마스터에게 배운 걸 잊은 거야? 자신을 공격하지 않는 상대에게 포스를 써서는 안 돼. 레이의 생각은 입 밖으로 나가지 않았다. 그를 말리고 싶었다.

“…벤….”레이가 간신히 말했다. 말보단 신음에 가까운 외침이었다. 그의 팔은 그대로였지만 레이를 내려다보는 건 알 수 있었다. 그의 표정도, 눈동자도 보이지 않았지만. 갑자기 고통이 엄습했다. 숨이 막혔다. 이 고통이 어디서 오는지 알 수 없었다. 레이는 자신을 타고 흐르던 힘과 무색 투명한 카이버 크리스탈을 떠올렸다. 그것을 탐하면 안 되는 거였는데. 그가, 카일로 렌이. 아니 벤 솔로가 자신의 어깨를 붙잡는 걸 느꼈다.

 

따뜻한 공기. 푹신한 침대와 베개. 낮게 조명이 켜진 방. 레이는 눈을 뜨자마자 이곳이 어딘지 알았다. 저항군 기지. 레이가 오면 항상 쓰는 그 방이었다. 하지만 이렇게 푹신한 침대나 베개는 없던 것 이었다. 레이는 눈을 깜박거렸다. 방금 전 까지 느꼈던 고통은 전부 사라졌다. 하지만 벤은 여전히 그의 손을 잡고 있었다. 마치 오래도록 깨어나지 못한 사람한테 그러는 것처럼.

레이가 그를 보았다. 그는 침대 옆까지 의자를 끌어 앉아 레이의 손을 잡은 채 비행선에서 루크가 보던 제다이 고서를 보고 있었다.

“벤?”레이가 작은 목소리로 그를 불렀다. 그러자 그는 거대한 라스터라도 본 것처럼 펄쩍 뛰며 책을 놓쳤다. 그와 함께 잡았던 손이 튀었다.

“뭘 그렇게 놀래?”

“갑자기 부르니까.”

벤이 책을 주워들며 말했다. 레이가 몸을 일으켰다. 머리가 조금 띵했지만 그걸 빼곤 멀쩡했다.

“언제 도착 한 거야?”

“4시간 전 쯤.”벤이 슬며시 의자를 뒤로 물렀다.

“어떻게 된 거야? 기억이 잘 안나.”

벤이 레이의 말에 눈을 깜박였다. 놀란 표정이었다.

“기억이 안난다고?”

“그 카이버 크리스탈을 잡았고, 어떤 힘을 느꼈는데 그 다음부턴 기억이 잘 안나. 마스터가 크리스탈을 가져간 게 마지막 기억이야. 근데 그 사이가. 그리고 잠시 깼는데 너무 몸이 아파서 도저히 참을 수가 없었어. 네가 무서운 목소리로 누군가에게 날 살리지 않으면 죽여버리겠다고 한 건 기억나.”

레이가 자신의 손에 묶인 붕대를 보았다. 이것도 기억에 없다.

“난 그런 말을 한 적이 없어. 넌 마스터에게 카이버 크리스탈을 주고 쓰러졌고 그게 다야. 손은 카이버 크리스탈에 베인 거야. 잘 아물질 않아서 일단 붕대만 감아 놓은 거고. 마스터가 정보를 찾아 보고 있어. 그런 경우는 처음이라.”

“그런 말을 한 적이 없다고?”손을 쥐었다 펴자 붕대 위로 빨갛게 피가 올라왔다.

“꿈. 아니야?”벤이 말했다. 피가 흰 붕대에 번졌다. 레이는 벤을 보았다. 흐릿한 어둠속에서 걱정하는 얼굴이 보였다.

“네가 했던 꿈 얘기, 삼촌한테 말했어. 그리고 지금 이 것도 말하는 게 나을 것 같아. 이런 건 본적도 들은 적도 없어.”

삼촌. 그가 아주 개인적인 얘길 할 때만 쓰는 표현이었다. 레이는 혼란스러웠다. 그 건 진짜였는데. 이 상처만큼이나 실제였다. 이 것도 꿈이 아닌가 싶었다. 하지만 그는 명령조로 얘기하지 않는다. 누군갈 죽여 버리겠다고 하지 않는다.

“카이버 크리스탈은?”레이가 화재를 바꾸었다.

“어머니가.”벤이 말했다. 레아 장군이.

그러고 보니 저항군 기지에 오면 로즈부터 안아 줄 생각이었는데. 로즈는 또 쓸대 없이 엄청나게 걱정을 하고 있을 거라 생각했다. 번지던 피가 멈췄다. 손바닥이 따끔 거렸다. 상처 때문인지 카이버 크리스탈을 쥐었을 때 들린 목소리가 떠올랐다. 속삭이던 목소리.

다시 말이 없어지자 벤의 표정이 걱정스럽게 바뀌었다. 레이는 헝클어진 머리를 대충 뒤로 쓸어 올렸다.

“배고파.”레이가 그를 보고 말했다.

“뭐?”

“지금 몇 시야?”

“지금 새벽이야. 다들 잘 거야.”

새벽. 그럼 생일이네. 레이는 짧게 생각하고 벤의 말을 무시한 채 침대에서 내려왔다.

“어딜 가려고?”

“휴게실에 간식은 있잖아. 과자 부스러기라도 하나 있겠지.”

레이가 신발을 신으며 말했다. 처음엔 축 쳐져있는 벤의 모습이 보기 싫어 한 말이었지만 음식을 떠올리자 정말 배가 고파오기 시작했다. 그 일이 없었다면 지하도시 어딘가에서 빵이라도 하나 사먹었겠지만 거의 8시간을 굶었다.

레이가 문으로 가자 벤이 그의 뒤를 따라갔다.

“왜 따라와?

“마스터가 감시하라고 했어.”

“내가 무슨 병이라도 걸렸다는 거야?”

“그 카이버 크리스탈이 너에게 한 짓을 모르니까. 그 꿈도 그렇고.”

벤은 진심으로 걱정하고 있었다. 그리고 레이는 그 사실이 귀찮게 느껴졌다. 걱정은 무슨. 이렇게 멀쩡해서 배가 고프다. 레이는 평소의 반 정도만 조명이 켜져 있는, 개인 실이 늘어서 있는 복도를 걸었다. 벤이 반 발짝 떨어져서 졸졸 따라왔다. 마치 드로이드처럼.

“나 멀쩡해.”

“몇 시간전에 내 앞에서 라이트 세이버를 안 켰다면 그렇게 생각했겠지.”벤이 레이 바로 옆으로 오며 말했다.

“삼촌이 꿈 얘기를 듣고 얼마나 걱정했는지 알아? 카이버 크리스탈과 관련이 있을지도 모른다고 했어.”

레이는 듣는둥 마는 둥 하며 휴게실로 향했다. 레이는 방금 전 꿈에서 보았던 걸 얘기하려다 입을 다물었다. 걱정의 대상이 되어 졸졸졸 따라다니는 꼬리를 더 오래 보고 싶지 않았다.

“라이트 세이버는….”

레이가 허리춤을 만졌다.

“어딨지?”그가 멈췄다. 벤은 거의 부딪힐 뻔 했다.

“못봤어? 거기 놓고 온 거 아냐?”레이의 목소리가 점점 커졌다. 그러자 벤이 검지손가락을 자신의 입술에 갖다 대며 목소리를 줄이라 했다. 그러곤 그가 자신의 라이트 세이버 옆에 차고 있던 레이의 라이트세이버를 건넸다.

“마스터가-.”

벤의 말이 끝나기도 전에 레이가 그의 손에게 라이트 세이버를 가져갔다.

“내가 깨자마자 방에서 줬어야지!”레이가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. 벤이 인상 썼다. 영링 시절 카이버 크리스탈로 만든 라이트 세이버는 제다이 수련을 하는 자들에겐 아주 중요한 물건이었고 다른 자들의 손을 타지 않게 조심했다. 그리고 특히 레이는 그걸 중요하게 여겼다. 자신의 물건을 남이 손대는 걸 매우 싫어하는 것도 있었지만 레이에게 몇안되는 자신의 것 이었다. 저항군 틈에서 자란 아이들은 부족한 물자에 대부분의 것들을 공유했기 때문에 개인적인 물건들 몇 가지가 정말 중요했다.

벤이야 레아를 따라 다른 행성 이곳,저곳을 다니고 제다이 생활을 일찍 시작했지만 레이는 아니었다.

말 도 없이 걸어 도착한 휴게실은 정말 조용했다. 레이는 휴게실 한켠 작은 냉장고에서 과일 몇 개를 꺼내고 컵 한가득 뜨거운 물을 따라 차를 탔다. 익숙한 향이 퍼졌다.

“한잔 줄까?”

레이가 물었다. 벤이 고개를 끄덕였다. 차와 과일. 그다지 좋아하는 조합은 아니지만 당장 먹을 수 있는 건 이정 도였다. 빵은 전부 사라지고 없었다.

레이가 한 손에 두 개의 컵 손잡이를 한꺼번에 들고 다른 한손엔 과일 세 개를 들고 테이블로 왔다. 벤이 일어나 레이에게 왔다.

“손 다쳤잖아.”그는 마치 죽을병에 걸렸다는 양 말했다. 레이는 인상을 팍 찌푸리며 과일 세 개를 포스로 띄워 테이블 위에 올려놓았다. 벤은 황당하단 표정이 됐다.

“-마스터가.”

“‘포스는 염력이 아니야.’라고 말했다고. 동시에 제다이는 사람들을 도와야 한다고 말했잖아. 내가 너를 도운거야.”레이가 뻔뻔한 표정으로 말하자 벤이 고개를 저었다.

과일은 달았다. 아주. 차는 그에 비해 썼다. 레이는 둘다 달았음 했지만 벤은 그 차가 딱 맞을 것이다.

“다른 사람들은 만났어?”

“만나긴 했는데, 너 감시하느라 별로 못 봤어. 로즈는 무슨 죽는 줄 알더라.”

“로즈는 내가 넘어지기만 해도 걱정할 거야. 엄마보다 더 심해. 내가 제다이라고 말해도. 아. 엄마 아빠는? 만났어?”

“아.”

벤이 컵을 입에 가져가다 말고 멈췄다. 레이는 직감적으로 알았다.

“갑자기 일이 생겨서. 둘 다 여길 떠나셨어.”

“나 오기 전에?”

“오고 나서 한 시간 뒤 쯤.”

레이가 잔 손잡이를 만지작거렸다.

“이틀 뒤엔 오신다고 했어.”벤은 상황을 수습하려는 듯 말했다. 하지만 그 일들을 봐선 그때까지 기지에 없을 확률이 컸다. 자신이 평범한 파다완이면 모르겠지만 그게 아닌 걸 잘 알고 있었다.

그리고 레이는 이제야 그때 있던 일들이 기억났다. 힘을 가질 수 있다고 갈구하던 목소리와 엄청난 힘이 자신의 몸을 타고 흐르던 것들. 레이는 ‘압도적’이라는 표현을 그 자체로 이해할 수 있었다. 자신이 가진 포스보다 더 거대했다. 그건 다크사이드가 아니었다. 그렇다고 해서 라이트 사이드도 아니다.

“어쩔 수 없지.”하지만 레이의 입술이 삐죽 튀어나왔다가 들어갔다. 벤은 눈치 보는 양 자신의 손바닥만 한 잔을 만지작거렸다. 레이는 다시 과일을 먹기 시작했다 껍질을 까지도 않고 통째로.

“그 카이버 크리스탈이 날 불렀어.”

레이는 무용담을 시작하듯 말했다.

“기억이 안 난다며?”

“갑자기 생각났어. 가져갈 생각이 없었는데, 그냥 손이 움직였어. 그러고는 놓지 말라고. 잡고 있는데 내 라이트 세이버에 있던 카이버 크리스탈이랑 공명하는 것처럼 움직이고, 그동안 느꼈던 것 보다 엄청난 힘이 느껴졌어. 거길 전부 부술 수 있다고 생각할 만큼. 그리고 계속 내게 될 수 있다고 했지.”

“너한테 말했다고?”

“뭐, 비슷한데. 무생물이 말을 하진 않잖아. 하지만 말했어.”

마지막 조각이 레이 입으로 들어갔다. 벤은 도저히 이해할 수 없다는 표정이었다.

“이상한 거 알아. 카이버 크리스탈이랑 꿈이 관련 있는 거 아닐까?”

“그럴지도 모르지만, 전혀 상관없잖아. 내가 그- 렌 기사단의 단장인거나. 그런 거.”

“아, 그 꿈에대해 생각해봤는데 어쩌면 다른 행성에서 일어나는 일을 내가 보는 거 아닐까? 마스터도 그런 비전을 봤다고 했었잖아.”

“하지만 마스터는 자신과 관련 있는 사람들을 본거잖아. 그 사람들을 알아?”

“아니. 그건…”벤의 등 뒤로 분명 자신만 보이는 게 분명한 건물 안 풍경이 펼쳐졌다.

“아닌데.”

레이는 그 풍경을 무시했다. 그의 바로 뒤에서 분명 꿈에서 보았던, 흐릿하게 보이던 흰 천을 둘둘 감은 남자가 보였다. 그는 주변을 빙빙 돌았다. 그가 왼쪽으로 두 발자국 가자 문이 생긴다 문을 열고 방으로 들어가니 휴게실 만큼 어두운 방이 나왔다.

“꿈을 이어서 꾸는 경우도 있다니까. ‘포스’인가보지.”

“어쨌든 마스터에게 말하는 게 나아.”

“나도 그렇게 생각해.”

“대체 뭐가 문제야?!”

그 자가, 벤 솔로, 아니 카일로 렌이 소리쳤다. 꿈에서 본 그것이다. 레이는 방안의 침대위의 어두운 형상을 보았다. 침대 너머로 두명의 낯선 사람이 보였다. 레이는 계속 시선을 빼앗기는 걸 피하며 벤을 보았다.

“넌 안 자?”

“널 감시해야 한다니까.”

“이 시간이면 마스터도 주무실거야.”

레이는 이곳을 벗어나기로 했다. 자리에서 일어났다.

“그게 무슨 말이야?”

레이가 훽 뒤돌았다. 벤이 의아한 표정으로 쳐다보았다.

“왜그래?”

“아, 아니. 무슨 소리가 들린 거 같아서.”

“너….”

그가 다가왔다. 아직도 열기는 가득하다. 레이는 마치 벤을 피하는 것처럼 휴게실 입구로 향했다.

“말 안한 거 있어?”

“아니.”레이는 벤을 보지도 않고 세차게 고개를 저었다.

“솔직히 말해도 돼. 아무도 뭐라고 안해.”

레이가 천천히 뒤돌았다. 아무 것도 보이지 않길 바랐다. 그 순간 열기가 사라졌다.

“아무것도." 그가 또박또박 벤의 눈을 보고 말했다.


End file.
